Lost and Hidden feelings
by Tazgirl18992
Summary: My first proper fic, so please be nice! Erm, don't have a clue what to say! its a HGSS fic, if you don't like it, then you don't have to read it! But please R&R those that do! Rated K for later.


Hermione walked into the class late but before Professor Snape had a chance to start teaching. No one noticed that she had slipped it, until she had sat down and the doors slammed shut. No one but Ron and Harry noticed, that is. Snape turned his head to look at the doors, expecting to see someone. Hermione smiled, as he saw no one. Snape just looked back towards the class, showing no emotion like usual. But everyone knew that he was annoyed about missing the chance to catch a student being late. Harry, who was sitting next to her, nudged her in amusement. Hermione glared half-heartedly at him, trying, unsuccessfully, to hide a smile.

"Some thing new seems to happen every day 'Mione! Hermione Granger, never-late-for-lessons girl is late! For lessons too!" Whispered Ron sarcastically, in amusement. The trio grinned.

"Shut up! If Professor Snape hears or sees us talking he'll give us detention!" Hissed Hermione. The boys looked at each other and decided to just shake their heads! Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Today, we shall be making love potions," He sneered, "That is, if you are able to follow instructions and not blow the cauldrons up in the process," Professor Snape said, glaring at Neville. Neville visibly shrunk in his seat. Snape waved his wand at the blackboard and writing appeared.

"Who knows what this particular potion is called?" Only Hermione raised her hand. He ignored her. "No one? This potion is named Amor Diurnus, a translation of 'love for a day'. It is a love potion specially made for the sole purpose of lasting a day, though some powerful wizards have been known to make this potion last for a longer period of time. Everyone shall be making this potion today." He paused, and then asked what everyone was waiting for. A shuffle of movement and the class began. Hermione raised her hand and Snape glared at her.

"Sir, how do you know if you are powerful enough to cause the potion to last longer?" She asked. He sneered. "You don't, you find out merely by trying, Miss Granger," He replied. Hermione set back to work. Snape watched her for a while. Hermione could feel his eyes on her. _I'm not going to give you a reason to deduct points, so why watch? Hmm, what will happen if I looked up? Well there is one way to find out!_ She thought and looked up, meeting his eyes. He looked away hastily. An explosion distracted everyone and the smell of extremely rotten eggs filled the room as students tried to escape the odor. Everyone looked towards the noise and saw thick black smoke. Snape waved his wand and the smoke was gone, leaving a disheartened Neville Longbottom.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Longbottom!" Professor Snape snarled, as most of the Slytherins laughed. Most people were coughing at the smell, as the rest looked at the potion with disgust. It was the color of sick five minutes after eating blackcurrants (not nice!). Hermione just continued her work, knowing that if she made a comment, it would lose more house points. She was still a bit annoyed, though. He spoke again.

"Potter, Weasley, help Longbottom with his mess. NOW!" Snape continued, as he saw Harry and Ron resist. _What, he has to make Ron and Harry clean up the mess too? Lazy Git!_ Hermione glared at Snape as he watched Harry and Ron clean up the mess. Hermione got even more annoyed at his smirk and the glare she was showing was so intense, most people were inching slowly away from her. As Harry and Ron were half way through, Professor Snape realized that people weren't working.

"Get back to work everyone!" He said looking around. His eyes instantly found Hermione and saw her glare. He just stopped himself from taking a step back, causing others to see him twitch. He felt something, a slight feeling of shame. He also felt his face get hotter, as it went a shade of red, and whirled around to face away from everyone, until his face cooled.

But Hermione was confused_. Did I… did I just… No! It… can't be! Snape doesn't… But he did, didn't he? Did I, Hermione Granger, see Professor Snape, the most feared teacher in Hogwarts, blush?_

**_Snape's POV_**

_Why did I just blush? It's only Longbottom, it's not like it hardly ever happens. And why would I blush in front of Miss Granger? Why did that Know-it-all glare at me like that too? If Attention-seeking Potter and Red-head Weasley weren't always such trouble then maybe I wouldn't have made them help Longbottom! Maybe! Any why do I feel… Guilty? Shameful? Those feelings I buried long ago! God, I'm going crazy! God? When the hell have I ever said that? I am going to need a calming draught after this! I need to get out of here soon!_

**_3rd Person_**

It seemed no one could get out of there sooner. By the time the bell went even the Slytherins were desperate to get out! Everyone was relieved that it was the last lesson of the day! When Harry, Ron and Hermione got back to the Common Room they sat down to their place by the fire. Ron and Harry were talking angrily about Professor Snape, while Hermione pretended to listen. She was thinking about what happened in Potions. _Why did he blush? DID he blush? Or was it just a trick or the light? Or was it just the heat of the smoke from Neville's potion? Snape blush?_ Hermione mused before a voice broke it.

"Her-mion-ne? Hello? Earth to Hermione, come in Hermione?"

"What, Ron?" She replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I said 'don't you think?'" Harry explained. Hermione's face went blank. Ron sighed and said that they were saying that Snape was a greasy Bat of the dungeons. Hermione just agreed without much of a thought, still in a daze.

"'Moine are you alright? You don't seem to really be here. You seem to be some where else." Harry asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, from all the revising I've been doing lately." Hermione lied, surprising herself. She knew that she could not tell them about what she **_thought _**she saw. Hermione then announced that she wasn't hungry and that she was going to bed. They bid her goodnight. Then, having nothing better to do, they went for dinner.

When Hermione got in her dormitory she changed and lay on her bed for a while, thankful that everyone had decided to go to dinner that night. She rolled over, yawned and let darkness overcome her as she fell asleep.

Please Read & Review… You get a chocolate if you do!

Starts handing out chocolate to people

Biggest thanks possible to my Beta Periwinkle! Luv u Peri! U R brill!

I'm waiting for YOUR review!


End file.
